A Very GraLu Christmas
by ranopano
Summary: Showing how the guild would celebrate Christmas under the Sakura tree. Related to my story, A Chilling Loyalty. Happy Holidays, Fairies!


As the two Fairy Tail mages began to make their way to Lucy's apartment, a small white speck landed on her nose. She glanced up, her eyes widening at the sight of thousands of small specks of snow falling slowly onto the cement and themselves. A twinkle placed itself in Lucy's eyes, as she held out her gloved hands to catch a few stray flakes.

"Gray... It's snowing!" She exclaimed, taking his hand a twirling through the white.

"Well, Christmas is in only two days, it makes sense that we would get a little snowfall." He laughed as the couple twirled around, stealing glances from strangers with all the same thought; 'are those two mental?' Although the two mages couldn't care less.

Gray had an idea flash through his mind, and he grabbed Lucy's hand and took off smiling in the direction of the Sakura Tree. Lucy's eyes twinkled even more once she laid her sight on Magnolia's own Christmas tree. The Sakura tree was beautifully adorned with multiple ornaments, using the color scheme of dark blue, white, and grey. It looked like the entire guild was already there, and once Erza and Happy spotted Gray and Lucy holding hands, they got a knowing look in there eyes and shouted;

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" And that caused the entire guild to burst out in cheers of joy and laughs, Gray and Lucy's faces matching the brilliant red of Erza's hair. Shoot! Lucy forgot her presents back at her apartment! Well, nothing a little magic can't fix.

Whipping out a golden key, a smirk adorned her face as she chanted the familiar words of: "The gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" And a pink-haired maid popped out from a puff of smoke. She bowed, and as Lucy whispered into her ears, she quickly dug a hole and took off. Loke then came out, bowing to his princess then walking off after explaining he was here on his own magic. After giving a guy hug to Gray, followed by a high five and a whisper into the ear, (which left Gray leaving a strand of curses towards the playboy) he walked off to go greet the other guild members.

"Hime-sama." The maid reappeared, giving both Lucy and Gray a startle. SHe handed Lucy a large bag, and as Lucy peered inside, she smiled.

"Thank you, Virgo, go and enjoy the party." With that the maid gave a nod, and walked off with Loke to say hello. "Gray, go to our team, I'll be right there."

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious as to why she didn't want to go with him. He tried peering into the bag, but that just earned him a Lucy chop to the head. "Fine fine. If you need anything just call." Lucy gave a nod as Gray stalked off, and by the looks of it, he and Natsu already got into a fight. Oh, now Erza was getting into it, and now they were both getting beat.

Lucy walked up to the Sakura tree, and began placing small gifts around it, leaving nametags for each and every one of the guild members. There was one present she didn't put around the tree, and she had her reasons. After that she just walked over to her team, standing next to Gray and smiling as they all babbled on about the snow, and how Natsu wanted to set everything on fire, and then a punch from Erza, and then Wendy needed to cast some magic. They were all laughing by the time Natsu was healed, though, and it truly was a great time.

"Oi! Lucy! What are these?" Cana yelled, holding a small blue neatly wrapped box with a small card hanging off the bow, suddenly everyone picked one up, and they all walked over to us. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and everyone else went to get theres. "Everyone got one, but I can't find Gray's." Cana said, whispering to Lucy. Lucy just smiled, nodded, and said she got everything under control.

"They're small gifts from me, to you. I wanted to thank everyone for always being there for me, and for being the best nakama I could have ever wished for. You guys give me my motivation, and I really couldn't wish for a better family then all of you. And Gray," Lucy dug into her bag, pulling out a cute little box, neatly wrapped with navy blue sparkling wrapping paper, and a large bow. "Your present." He looked shocked, and as he opened it, mist became to come out, then suddenly, stars shot into the air.

The stars twinkled around in the snow, and the box was frozen on the inside, for what was inside was a small sculptured piece of ice, in the form of a heart. As Gray picked it up, he could see multiple small white stars dancing around on the inside. "Lucy..." Everyone was captivated by the dancing stars, and while they opened theirs, more stars came out. By the time everyone was done opening their presents, all of the twinkling stars spelt out Lucy's favorite guild:

FAIRY TAIL

"It took a lot of magic power, and I got some help from my spirits, but I really wanted to give you guys a good Christmas gift. Sorry if it's a little tacky." Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly, she was wrapped with two large, strong, and surprisingly warm arms. Lucy smiled as she realized the one hugging her, was none other than the one she loved.

"I love you, Luce." He whispered, pulling back and capturing her lips in a warm and meaningful kiss. Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck while everyone hollered and cheered for the couple. Master Makarov soon came out, and opened his own gift.

As he opened his gift, tears came to his eyes. Lucy turned and looked at the master, and gena to explain. "With the help of Laxus, Mira, and Gildarts, I was able to put together a small photo album of everyone in Fairy Tail, all of our happy times, all of our victories, and in the back, there's a special little section that only you can open." The blonde celestial wizard informed the lovingly guild master, and as he flipped to the back of the page, he pulled out a small photo of him and everyone in the guild, when they were all children.

"I know I couldn't be there," Lucy started, "but I know you love me all the same. Merry Christmas, Master." She smiled, and he suddenly put up his right hand, sticking out only his index finger and his thumb, pointing them towards the sky. Everyone, with loving smiles on their faces, did the same, and this truly was...

A Christmas you'd only expect in a Fairy Tail.


End file.
